


The Heart's Feelings

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan gets a call and rushes to Booth's side. In his time of need she tries to show him she is there for him. Now it's time for her to breach his emotional walls he's built, to show him that she won't let him close himself off. After season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Feelings

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL BONES CHARACTERS!

Brennan sat at a large table with Cam to her side and the other Jeffersonian staff in seats behind them. They were looking at the board of directors of the Jeffersonian who wanted to take funding from the forensics, shut down the intern program and nearly shut down the entire lab. Brennan and Cam were not about to let that happen. The two sat watching as the directors looked at the papers in front of them.

"This is all well and good, but there still need to be cut backs to the Jeffersonian." An older woman said.

"Then take it from somewhere else." Brennan stated as the directors looked at her. "We at the lab have been bringing in billions of dollars; no other unit in the entire Jeffersonian has ever come close to that. If you want to cut back to save money then find another place. There is no reason to cut funding to a lab who works closely with the FBI to solve murders that no one else can."

"We have made the budget there is nothing we can do."

"There is plenty you can do" She said as she glared at them.

"Is that it?"

"No it's not." She said as she stood up angrily and glared at them. "You just choose to ignore all other options because you are self centered, egotistical, arrogant, incompetent, meaningless, rich people who only care for money and not what is truly important. You would rather close a valuable program; cost jobs and sever ties with the FBI so you can have more in your own pay check. I'm not going to let this go."

"And what are you going to do to make us change our minds?" A man asked as Brennan narrowed her eyes before her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"We work hard. We do our jobs, save lives and put criminals away. We even bring more and more publicity to the Jeffersonian with each case Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth solve." Cam said standing up next to Brennan before she slowly moved the phone from her hear and closed it. Brennan looked at Cam as tears started to form in her eyes. She leaned over and whispered to Cam before Cam's eyes went wide. "Yes, go. Go." She said as Brennan grabbed her bag.

"We are not finished here Dr. Brennan." A third director called. Brennan was halfway to the doors when she stopped and turned to look at the board of directors she walked closer to them before whipping a tear from her face that only her friends caught.

"No, you said you've made your decision to be sniveling, conspiratorial, rich people. You want to cut the budget funding to the funding to my lab, then fine, because you know what. We leave the FBI behind us, you lose the best Anthropologist in the world because I've learn a few things while working with my team of brilliant scientists and a very perceptive FBI agent. I learned that people like you don't matter. My friends, the ones who would stand here and argue beside me or sit and support me are what I need. Right now I need to get to one of those friends. Not stand here and argue over a budget that you've already set your mind to. It just goes to show how conniving, egotistical, morally inept, criminalistics you group of imprudent, incompetent and self-centered… Wanktards are." She said before turning as with a small smile as she heard Hodgins, Wendell, Angela, and Cam cheer for her as half the group mumbled surprised and the other half laughed. She left the board of directors stunned.

Brennan got out of the cab and ran into the hospital to the front desk. She couldn't think straight she hadn't been able to since she saw the caller id on her phone. She wondered why Jared would have called her and when she answered she was even more shocked to hear Padme on the other end. She stopped and looked at the old woman behind the desk.

"I need to know what room Henry Booth is in." The old woman looked at the screen slowly as Brennan was beginning to lose her patients when she looked up at her again.

"Room 237." Brennan nodded and ran down the hall passing the elevators and taking the stairs to the second floor. As she got closer she felt her chest tighten and she started to slow down. She and Booth had only been a true couple for two months; three counting from the night Vincent was killed. What if he didn't want her there? She asked her self before she shook her head and started walking to the room. No, he needed her there. She told herself as she reached the door to the room and looked in seeing Jared sitting in a chair that was pushed nearly all the way against the bed and he was leaning on the side rail with his head bowed while Padme sat in a chair beside him holding his hand. On the other side Booth sat in a chair that was scooted back a bit. He was leaning back in the chair with one elbow on an arm and his forehead resting in his palm with his eyes closed. She took a slow breath taking in the state of Hank as he lay in the hospital bed with tubes and wires everywhere. She walked over and touched Booth's shoulder making him look up, obviously fighting his emotions. Padme watched as Brennan took a step around to stand in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her belly. Brennan froze for a second before gently winding her arms around his neck and letting one of her hands rest on the back of his head as she gently corseted his hair.

"Booth." She whispered. She gently placed a hand on either side of his face and bent slightly. "Seeley, it's going to be okay." She told him softly as he gave a small nod. He let his arms relax to rest his hands on her hips.

"Didn't you have to be at some meeting?" He asked.

"Yes, I was at the meeting when Padme called me and told me what happened."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for leaving?"

"I may get more than that but not for leaving." She said looking to the side with a sigh.

"Why, what did you do now, Bones?" He asked as she looked at him sheepishly and she squatted down between his knees. "What did you do?" He asked slightly worried.

"I may have called the entire board of directors of the Jeffersonian a group of imprudent, incompetent, and self-centered,…..Wanktards." She said. Booth looked at her for a minute before a smile started to slip across his face and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Padme and Jared looked at Booth as he looked over at them confused.

"Bones called the board of directors of the Jeffersonian wanktards!" He laughed as Padme looked surprised and Jared started to smile.

"Tempe, can't you lose your job because of that?" Jared asked as Booth looked at her quickly as she looked down.

"They are threatening to take funding from the lab, shut down the intern program and nearly shut the entire lab down. Cam and I were arguing our points and then I got the phone call and I grabbed my things and left. One my way out that became very, angry and basically told me I couldn't leave until they were done."

"And you called them wanktards?"

"I called them a lot, that's just the word Booth thought, was the funniest." She said looking at Booth who smirked. "Besides, I told them that if they go through with their budget I would leave anyway. So either I leave because they are self centered and money grabbers or I get fired for telling them what they were." She looked at Booth. "And wanktards." The two Brothers started laughing as Padme smiled.

"Where'd you get a word like that? I know it's not from Seeley."

"Actually it's what Hodgins called Cam when she was first hired as our lead at the lab. He said she was a flesh-pressing, ink-stained, policy-making wanktard. And it just slipped out when I was ranting. I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me but once I started I couldn't stop."

"You were defending what is yours. " Padme said

"Your friends and family." Booth said with a smirk as she looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Well you all better hope they all think that or else I'm not going to be working there much longer." Brennan said before the doctor walked in and looked at the four.

"I'm Dr. Civic. I'm the main doctor looking over Henry. Are you all family?" Asked a tall Indian man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"He's our grandfather." Booth said as Jared turned back to look at Hank lying in bed as the world disappeared around him. Booth stood up at the same time Brennan did. "Stay with him." He said to Padme who nodded and rubbed Jared's back as Booth, Brennan and the doctor walked into the hall.

"I've gone over the test results from before his surgery and the ones from a few minutes ago. We were able to perform a triple by pass on him but it doesn't seem to be working to get him healthy again." Booth took a small breath as he slid his hand into Brennan's

"What options do we have?" Brennan asked as she glanced at Booth as he looked back through the window at his grandfather.

"We have already exhausted everything. There is nothing more we can do for him. It is completely up to him as to if he pulls through or not."

"There has to be other options." Brennan said as she started to get upset. "Anything. There has to be something."

"I'm afraid not." He said shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry; we've tried all options we could." He saw Brennan turn to look at Booth as he looked at her worried. She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes and she looked at Hank then back at Booth. Booth pulled her to him and held her as he felt her shake with a sob. He gave a small nod to the doctor as he held his emotions in check while Brennan lost control.

"It's gonna be okay, remember?" He asked as she nodded. "We're here for him and he knows it. He knows all four of us are here waiting." He said softly.

"I know…" She said as she tried to calm herself. "I just…. I can't…." She cried as he held her tighter. As he felt her ball her hands into fist grabbing the back of his t-shirt he shifted and kissed the top of her head. He didn't care who saw, this was not a time to care about much of anything. After a few minutes Brennan was able to control herself again and they went back in. Booth stood on the opposite side of the bed as Jared and waited for him to look up.

"What did he say?" Jared asked cautiously.

"They have done everything they could. The rest is up to Pops to pull." Booth said trying to hold his voice steady. "We just have to wait for him." Jared nodded and looked back as a Nurse came in to check on them.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as all four shook their heads. "You can stay if you want but only two at a time. We do not normally let people stay bit in cases such as these…." She trailed off as Booth looked at Jared.

"Jared, you and Padme head home and come back in the morning. I'll stay tonight." Jared looked at him for a minute before he slowly nodded. "I'll just go grab some things from my place and I'll be back." Jared nodded again and looked back as Booth started leaving and Brennan followed him.

"Booth." She said making him stop to wait for her. "Booth I want to stay with you." She said as he looked at her and shook his head.

"Bones, you need all the sleep you can get. Working at the lab, dealing with the morons who run the place, and being pregnant…." He trailed off as he remembered the fact that she was pregnant. With his child. He watched as she walked closer.

"I will sleep. Here"

"No, Bones. I meant you need a bed to sleep in." She shook her head and stared at him with a look he knew very well. "You're not going to give in on this one are you?" He saw her shake her head as he sighed.

"We are together. You told me before that you wouldn't let me go through a traumatic event by myself. You stayed with me and took care of me when I needed, now it's my turn to finally help you. Let me help you instead of you helping me all the time." She said as he thought a moment before he smirked, leaning down to kiss her as he put a hand on her little baby bump.

"You're right." He said softly. "As usual." He smirked as she smiled. "I'll give in on this one. But you have to promise that you'll sleep." She looked at him and nodded as if to ask if it was really necessary to make her promise that. He gave her another kiss before turning to continue walking as she looped her arm around his.

Booth sat in a chair talking to Brennan who was leaning against his left shoulder and starting to doze off. He smirked and kissed the top of her head as she leaned farther in.

"Bones go lie down and get some sleep." He said softly.

"I don't need to lie down to sleep. I'm fine here Booth." She said softly as he smirked and shook his head. He ran his right hand over her cheek and lifted her head to look at him.

"You need to get sleep, Bones." He said as she shook her head.

"Not until you do." She said stubbornly making the two half glare at each other. Booth sighed in defeat knowing she was never going to give up until she had her way.

"Fine. Come on." He said standing up with a smile as he led her to the pull out chair. He laid down and had her climb on beside him as they laid on their sides talking about how they were going to wake up on the floor because there was no room on the chair.

Brennan woke up hearing something. She rolled and realized that there was no one beside her any more as the sounds began to register in her sleepy brain. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2 30 in the morning before she looked over to see Booth sitting in the chair beside the bed talking low.

"You know pops. You did a really good job raising me and Jared after dad left. Taught us everything we know. Even everything about women. Jared found a great woman and married her and me… I got Bones." He whispered as Brennan sat up listening. "You were right, again. She is great, we've only been together for a little bit, and it did happen because of an accident, but I wouldn't change anything. We're going to have a baby." He said with a bright smile as he looked at Hank still unconscious. Brennan climbed to her feet and quietly walked over to Booth. She put her hand on his arm making him look up at her. "Hey, Bones. You should be asleep."

"I woke up. You weren't with me." She said softly as he looked away. "Booth, you've always told me to talk to you, tell you what is going on. We're partners, we have no secrets." She said making him smirk and pull her into his lap as she squeaked in surprise at being turned and pulled back to sit sideways in his lab.

"We're more than partners, there's no secrets and our lives are open to the other." He said softly as he gave a smirk.

"Yes, so tell me." She agreed.

"I can't sleep." He said as he looked back at his grandfather.

"You know he would want you to be fully rested. You have to be able to get Parker tomorrow and have fun."

"I know, Bones…."

"Booth." She said sternly making his eyes instantly go to hers. "He'll be okay, just come get some sleep with me." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Sometimes Bones…." He sighed shaking his head before he kissed her passionately and pulled back to look at her with a smile. "When I think I couldn't love you more, you go and make it possible." He smirked as she shook her head. "Don't even try to pick that apart with your science." He chuckled as she kissed his cheek and got up making her walk with him to the pull out chair to get some sleep before they went home.

Booth was sitting in the chair beside the bed once again. He had just woken up and smirked as he remembered Brennan sleeping comfortable, cuddled beside him. He glanced at her still sleeping on the pull out chair. He looked back to his grandfather and smirked remembering when he had gone to live with him for a little while and had lectured Booth on getting together with Brennan. He would be happy to know they were together, even after he had gone back he would always ask Booth if they had gotten together every time they talked. After another ten minutes of Booth sitting back in the chair he saw Jared and Padme walk in.

"Hey, Seeley." Jared said walking over to him. "How was the night?"

"He was out the whole night." Booth said looking up at him as he looked over at Brennan as she turned to lie on her back with her hand resting on her belly.

"She been here the whole night?" He looked back at his brother who gave a small smirk and nodded. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I got some." Booth said standing up. "Better wake her up." Jared nodded as he sat in the seat Booth had been in while Padme pulled over another chair. Booth walked over and bent down to wake Brennan. "Bones…" He whispered. "Bones wake up." He said as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Jared and Padme are here so we can go home." He stood back up as she sat up and froze before running into the bathroom making Jared and Padme look at Booth confused as he looked at the door worried.

"She okay?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, just hasn't been felling all that good." Booth explained before he grabbed her things and pulled her bag over his shoulder as she came out of the bathroom.

"How long have you been feeling like that?" Padme asked making Brennan paused a minute.

"A few weeks." Brennan said and looking at Booth before he put his hand on her lower back.

"Come on, I have to get to the office, anyway." He said as he started ushering Brennan from the room and sighed silently in relief that she never tried to resist.

"Booth, we need to be more careful. We don't want to let anyone know about the pregnancy but if they start seeing the symptoms…"

"Don't worry about it Bones." He said as they got to his apartment.

"Booth, I don't think we should go to work."

"Bones, we can't just not go to work, we have jobs. Besides, Jared and Padme are at the hospital." He argued before walking into his bedroom to get a suit out. He glanced at the door surprised when she followed him into the room as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No." She said making him pause and look at her as she stopped for a minute and looked at him. "Booth, for once listen to me. I know I am not the best person to know what is right and wrong in situations like this but I'm positive. I am sure that you should not go to work today. Not until you know things will be okay." She walked over to him. "Will you trust me just this once?" He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll go with you on this, just this once." He said as she smiled at him and blinked away the tears that had begun to gather. He reached out and gently laid his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a quick kiss. "Let me get a shower and I'll call work." She watched him pull jeans and a t-shirt from his drawer and left to get a shower. Brennan pulled her phone from her pocket and walked out into the kitchen as she dialed.

"Haker." She heard.

"Andrew, its Temperance."

"Temperance, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just have something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure, sure. What's on your mind?" He asked as Brennan glanced at the hall to make sure Booth was in the bathroom still.

"Booth needs to have a while off of work."

"What? Did he do something to make you not want to work with him?"

"No, no, Andrew, Booth would never do anything like that. His Grandfather is in the hospital and it seems he is not doing well. Just please let him have off until things are settled." There was silence. "Andrew?"

"Yes, Temperance. I will arrange things. I trust you will be helping him in his time of need."

"Yes. I will be. Thank you Andrew." She said before she hung up and dialed again.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Cam, I would like to take my vacation time."

"Yes, of course. How is Hank?"

"The doctor assured us that they have preformed all of the treatments available and now we must wait for him to wake up. There is nothing else they or us we can do."

"Wow." She said sadly. "How's Booth holding up?"

"He's fine. He is taking care of everything. Jared seems to be very upset." Brennan looked down the hall way and sighed. "To be honest I don't think Booth is doing as well as he wants me to think."

"You're probably right. He will hold everything in and make it all look like it's nothing. He's not going to tell anyone anything." Cam paused for a minute. "He seems to have told you more things than he's told anyone, maybe you can get him to open up a bit."

"I will try. He did talk a little bit last night when we stayed at the hospital but he was still reluctant."

"Just take care of him. He's tough on the outside but inside, he's a big softy."

"I believe I understand what you mean. I will make sure he is okay." She said as she heard the bathroom door open. "He just came out from taking a shower. I will talk to you later."

"Keep us updated."

"I will. Thank you Cam." Brennan said as she hung up and Booth walked into the kitchen to get his phone from the counter. "I already talked to Andrew and I just finished talking with Cam about taking my vacation."

"You called Haker?"

"Yes." She said and looked slightly confused. "Should I not have?" He paused and looked away to start making coffee. "Booth." She said before walking over to his side. "Booth, should I not have called?" She reached out and grabbed his arm making him look at her, showing the last bit of emotion in his eyes before it was pushed behind the walls. "Booth tell me. You know I am not good at knowing what I should and should not do." He shook his head and gently ran his hand over her cheek.

"No, Bones, it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." The two smirked before Booth went back to making the coffee

Two days later Brennan stood outside of the Hospital room talking with Padme and Jared before they left while Booth sat in the room. Jared was talking about how Booth was going to tell Parker about what was happening Brennan shrugged as Jared sighed and her and Padme left. Brennan went back in to sit with Booth who was leaning back in his chair flipping through the channels on the TV. She smiled as she sat in the chair beside him and watched as he stopped on the old movie station. She looked at him as he reached over grabbing her hand that was resting on her thigh.

"Booth, you should get some sleep. You didn't sleep last night and you've been up all day today."

"I did get sleep."

"Yes, three hours worth. You need more than that to work efficiently. I will wake you up if anything happens. Just get some sleep." She watched him think for a minute before he sighed and looked back at the TV. Brennan sighed silently and leaned her head back against the chair to watch the movie. An hour later she looked at Booth and saw him sound asleep. She smiled as she quietly stood grabbing a blanket from the pull out chair and laying it over Booth. She bent down and gently kissed his forehead before turning to sit when she heard a whisper.

"Hey." She heard making her turn quickly to look at Hank. His eyes were barely open. "Still pretty." He said as a smile tugged at his lips. She turned to look at Booth and reached out to wake him. "No…let him sleep."

"Hank, he's worried about you." Brennan said glancing back at Booth. "He needs to know you're okay."

"How long has it been?"

"Since you had your heart attack? Two days. Since he's slept? About two days. Hank…"

"Has he manned up?"

"What? Hank I don't believe that is something we should be discussing at a time like this. You're in the hospital and your grandsons are worried."

"So Shrimp and you aren't together." Brennan looked at Booth before walking closer to the bed with tears in her eyes.

"No, we are. We have been for about two months now, well technically three. An intern was killed and he wanted to make sure I was safe so he made me stay at his apartment that night."

"You spend the night with him."

"Yes. We spent the night together. And we found out a month later that I was pregnant." Hank turned his head to try to look at her but his eyes still only opened halfway. "Yes. Booth and I are together and we are going to have a child."

"Marriage?"

"I've always told Booth that I've been against marriage. I have never seen a reason for it, but he's taught me a lot over the years and I believe that in some cases marriage is not just a meaningless ritual. I believe that in some cases a marriage is more of a way to announce to friends and family the promises and feelings between the two people."

"Make sure to take care of him." Brennan looked at him then at Booth. "He really is a softy who needs to be held sometimes."

"I know Hank. Just…. Hank just be okay." A smile tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Take care of shrimp and baby shrimp…" He said trailing off as he fell back to sleep leaving Brennan watching him with tears in her eyes before she turned back to look at Booth sleeping in the chair. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only nine o'clock at night; she grabbed Booth's cell phone and stepped into the hallway quickly scrolling through the numbers until she found the one she wanted.

"Hello." She heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Rebecca? This is Temperance Brennan."

"Oh hi, Temperance. Is Seeley okay?"

"Yes. He's fine but his grandfather is not doing very well. He had a heart attack two days ago and is in the hospital."

"Oh my god. How is Seeley?"

"He's holding his emotions well. He and I have been staying at the hospital during the night and Jared and Padme stay during the day. He just fell asleep so I thought that I should call you and explain what had happened."

"Yes, thank you. I'll, um… I'll talk to Parker and we can work something out to have Parker visit later. Let me know if Seeley or you need anything."

"Yes, I will." She said and hung up. Brennan turned back to lean in the doorway and look at Booth as he turned his head and let it lull to the side. She couldn't help but smile at the site of Booth sound asleep in the hospital chair, at his grandfather's side. She walked over and retook her seat beside him and settled in for a long night.

Brennan took a slow deep breath as she started to hear voices. Furrowing her brows she opened her eyes to look around, she much have dozed off. She saw Booth standing at the bed side and leaning over close talking with a shaky voice when she heard a whispered on in return. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was only two in the morning and she wanted to let Booth have his time with his grandfather so she leaned back and dozed back off into a peaceful dream.

"Shrimp, you…. you take care of her, and that baby." Hank whispered as his eyes began to slide closed.

"Pops..." Booth said looking at his grandfather.

"I'm… I'm proud of you shrimp. Just… keep going the way you are. Raise that little family and teach them everything you know." He said as he dozed back off leaving Booth to hang his head and sigh as he tried to rein in all of his emotions he was feeling before he had to talk to someone or deal with something new. He sat back in the chair and kept his eyes on Hank when he felt a small arm wrap around his making him look over and see Brennan leaning her head on his shoulder as she slept making him smile. He leaned his head back in the chair and started to sleep until Jared woke him up early the next morning.

"Go home and get some sleep. It can't be good for Tempe to be sleeping like this either if she's sick." He told his brother who nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he ran a hand over his face and looked at Brennan still sleeping against him. "Bones." He said and saw her eyes slowly open as she lifted her head to look around. "Come on, let's go." He said softly as she gave a nod.

"Let me grab my things." She told him as she started to gather her bag. she was about to pull it over her shoulder when she paused letting it clash to the ground and she ran to the bathroom letting Booth pick her bag up and wait for her.

"She gone to see someone?" Jared asked curious as Booth only shrugged trying to keep the conversation away from anything that had to do with Brennan's sickness. The door slowly opened and Brennan walked out trying to just get her bag and leave to avoid any questions but Jared couldn't just let it go. "Tempe, have you gone to the doctor?"

"It's nothing that I need to go to the doctor for. Not right now anyway." She said giving him a small smile.

"Come on Bones, I'll take you home and you can get some sleep there." Booth said ushering her from the door again as they avoided anything that would cause more problems than they already had to figure out. Booth drove to his apartment and gained a confused look from Brennan. "We'll stay here and sleep before we go back." He said as she sighed and gave a small nod, knowing she was exhausted enough to just lay down practically anywhere at this point. The two walked up to his apartment, he let them in and they both wandered directly to the bed. They lay down and instinctively rolled together not even bothering to change as they let their dreams take over.

Booth placed his cell phone back on the night stand as he looked back at Brennan as she opened her eyes to look directly into his. "Who was that?"

"Jared. Him and Padme are going to stay the night at the hospital. He wants me to stay home so you'll stay home and sleep." He smirked as she gave a small smile and moved her body closer to his as he let out a soft sigh.

"Booth, I am not as good as you at reading people and their body language but I know that there is something that you aren't speaking about." She said as she shifted to look up at him.

"It's nothing Bones. Don't worry about it."

"Booth…" she paused and then leaned up onto her elbow to look down at him. "Tell me." She commanded softly and watched his deep brown eyes search her blue ones before he gave in.

"I talked to him when you were sleeping. He woke up for a bit and was telling me that I need to take care of you and the baby and he was talking like it was the last time he would talk to me…" Booth trailed off as he fought back the tears.

"Booth I am not sure if you're belief in the other plains of existence called heaven and hell but from what I have gathered, no matter if this was the last time or not I am sure you will see him and speak with him another time." He looked at her as a smile spread across his face.

"Religion is not for you. Just stick with your bones." He smirked as she gave a small smile. "But you're right, I will see him again one day, but this was not the last time. Pops is strong and can fight through anything. He'll be fine." He said as she nodded and the two began to doze off once again, not realizing how tired they had been from staying at the hospital with only a few hours of sleep.

Brennan and Booth were jolted awake as they heard his phone going off suddenly in the middle of the night. Booth reached for it as Brennan looked at the clock seeing it was 4:47 in the morning she rolled to look back at Booth as he shot straight up in bed.

"What?" He breathed making Brennan sit up confused. "Yeah… yeah I'll be right there." He said softly as he hung up the phone and stared into space.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked at his shocked face.

"It was the hospital…." He said as he turned glassy eyes to look at Brennan. "He… he's gone, Bones." He said as Brennan felt her chest tighten. She couldn't understand how Booth's emotions and reactions could affect her in such a way. She never had a true family of her own and even now she held her self apart from family in fear they would hurt her again and her she sat with Booth feeling as if it were her grandfather who had just passed away. She looked at him as tears came to her eyes before he reached out and pulled her to him. He took slow staggered breaths as he reeled in his emotions while she couldn't hold back and shook in his arms, reminding him the night they had first gotten together. The night Vincent Nigel Murray had been murdered. The two sat holding each other until Brennan pulled back and dried her face looking up at him still holding everything back.

"I'm sorry, Booth. This is not about me. I'm sorry; I know how much he meant to you. I… I really want to help you. I want to say the right thing or do what I am supposed to in this situations but I am afraid I don't know what I am supposed to say or do. I have never dealt with such a pain before." She said looked at him as he nodded, not trusting his voice for the moment. He ran a hand gently over her cheek before giving her a soft kiss and heaving a heavy sigh.

"We should get to the hospital." He said softly as she nodded. He climbed from the bed and found clothes to change into while she went to find her bag in the other room while texting Angela. 'Going to hospital. Hank did not make it.' She sent before closing her phone slowly and starting to compartmentalize, she thought every little thing out logically and scientifically as she changed and the two left for the hospital.

Booth stopped at the doorway where Jared stood looking in. Padme was trying to talk him into going into the room one last time when Booth showed up beside him. Jared looked at Booth before the brother hugged and the two women stepped back and let them be. Padme looked at Brennan as she continued to rationalize everything in her head to keep her emotions locked up tightly.

"Did he call you after the hospital called him?" Padme asked as Brennan looked at her for a second and sighed shaking her head. The woman's eyes widened as she looked at Booth talking low to Jared and then back to Brennan looking like she was trying extremely hard to hold back her emotions. "You were already with him?" Brennan turned and looked at Padme.

"Please do not tell anyone anything about this. We have wanted to keep things between he and I until the right time and then Hank became sick and all of this started. The right time to tell the others is not now and I suspect it will still be a little while before anything is said about us, so please do not tell anyone." Brennan said, half begging. Padme nodded and looked at her.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said softly before turning to look at her. "You seemed close to Hank."

"Yes. He almost moved in with Booth once and we started talking. We would talk on the phone from time to time after that also."

"What was he like? I never truly had a chance to get to know the man and Jared says he was a super hero basically."

"Hank was a wonderful man. Always worried about his grandsons, and making sure they were doing well. He was very honest and straight forward about things, not afraid to tell people what he thought. He loved Booth and Jared more than anything though. He even kicked his own son out to protect them." She explained as a tear fell from her eyes as she stared at the doorway as the Brothers were slowly making their way in to see their grandfather on last time.

"He woke up a bit before everything happened. He told Jared and me to remember the little things in life."

"He enjoyed the little memories and moments in life." Brennan smiled before she took a deep breath and walked into the room and to Booth's side where he stood with his head lowered and eyes closed standing silently by the side of the bed as Hank lay on the bed looking as if he were only off in a dream of some kind. She gently slid her hand into Booth's making him look at her as she let another tear slip down her face. He gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him as she tried to force her sadness back behind her walls, but the truth was, Booth had tore down those walls and they would never be able to hold such strong emotion again, especially not where Booth was concerned.

"It's okay, Bones." Booth whispered in her ear as she held him tight. Jared looked at them as Booth stood trying to comfort Brennan as much as she was trying to force her pain back to try to be there for him. She took one deep ragged breath before pulling back and looking up at him shaking her head as he looked down with his glassy brown eyes once again.

"Booth, this is not about me or my emotions." She said as she gripped his arms tightly before he nodded and pulled her into another hug, ducking his head down to smother his face in her hair as she tightened her grip around him.

The two didn't know how long they had stood in each other's arms but they knew as they pulled apart that they could make it through the pain of losing such a big part of Booth's life, eve a little part of Brennan's life. They turned to look at Hank still holding hands as the room was silent and the four family members stood paying tribute to the wonderful man they called Pops, grandfather, friend and Hank.

Booth sat in Brennan's apartment that night, Booth had told Jared to go home after he couldn't pull himself together at the moment and Brennan helped Booth set up the funeral arrangements and now they sat in her living room booth still in shock at the fact that he was gone. It was so surreal that one minute Brennan had been talking on the phone with the man and now she would never hear him again. Booth had been playing dominos with him just the other day and the thought of never being able to play the game with his grandfather again crushed his heart and took the breath away from him. Booth sighed as there was a knock on the door snapping Brennan from her thought to answer it while he still sat on the couch with his glass of scotch. She slowly opened the door and found Angela standing in the doorway.

"I figured you'd be here." she said as Brennan let Angela in as her eyes settled on the still figure of Booth. "How is he?" She asked as Brennan shook her head looking away to block the new found tears that threatened to fall all over again. "Oh sweetie." She said as she gently pulled her sister to her in a tight hug. "Go get a nice hot bath; I'm going to sit with him for a little while." Angela smiled making Brennan give the best smirk she could in her time of pain before turning and walking back over to lean down to talk to Booth.

"Booth." She said and waited for him to look at him. When he made no response she took a small breath and leaned closer. "Seeley." His eyes moved to hers. "Angela wants to talk to you for a while. I'm going to get a bath." She said gently as he gave a nod and she turned walking into her bedroom together clothing and then into the bathroom. Angela took a small breath and moved to sit on the couch beside the FBI agent.

"Booth." She said and saw him glance at her quickly as he tried to blink back his tears again. "I know you well enough to know you don't talk things out, and I know that Brennan having a drink with you at the bar is out of the question-" His head snapped to look at her. "Like I wouldn't find out my best friend is pregnant, and you're the only guy she's ever around. Besides, she told me about that night." She grinned as he looked away.

"What did you come to say Ange?" He asked as he turned his red eyes back to look at her as she shook her head and just wrapped her arms around him. Holding her as she felt him take a ragged breath to calm himself.

"We may be squints but if you need to just go out and have some fun, you know each one of us is there. Especially Brennan. She loves you more than anything you know. You should talk to her, I know he wasn't her grandfather but he was close enough to make her feel as if he were family." Booth looked at her for a minute before he nodded.

"Yeah, Ange. I know all of that." He smirked as she gave him a smile.

"Let us know when everything is. You know we all want to be there." He couldn't help but smile at the fact of how good of friends he had become with the scientists he had so desperately hated only six years ago. One of which he had fallen madly in love with and they were having a child together. He nodded to Angela as she stood up. "Alright, I better get back to my son. Hodgins probably has him playing in his ant farm or eating some kind of bug." Booth gave a strained chuckle as she stood and left. Booth sat for a minute more before walking towards Brennan's bathroom only to stop hearing her crying in the bedroom. He walked in and saw her try to dry her tears quickly before he saw but it was too late. Booth moved over to her side and pulled her into his arms as he held her, letting her relieve all of her pent of emotions that she was not clear on how to deal with.

"Booth, it's…. I'm fine, just…"

"You're not fine Bones. You need to talk. You can't hold this kind of emotion in. It will tear you apart in side; you're not used to it." She shook her head.

"Booth, I have these feeling because Hank was a great man, he became like a grandfather to me after he almost moved in with you that one time. My feelings are fake family attachment. What you have is real."

"No bones. What we have is real. Us. We both have feelings that we need to take care of." He said softly before laying a soft kiss on her lips. "He was a grandfather to both of us and I know he's still watching over us, pushing us together like all the others."

"Booth…"

"I know, I know Bones. But sometimes just knowing that there are others is enough. Let's just be us. Let's just Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Not Special agent Booth and Dr. Brennan." She looked at him slightly confused. "Let's forget all about our titles and jobs." She paused, thinking for a bit before finally agreeing.

Booth sat beside Brennan and Parker, Jared and Padme on the other side of Booth and the rest of the friends on the other side of Brennan while the funeral was proceeding at the cemetery. Parker looked over as he dried a few tears that fell from his eyes making Booth wrap an arm around him to pull him close. Parker's arms wrapped around Booth's middle quickly and he buried his head in his father's side. Brennan reached over and grabbed Booth's hand making him look at her with his red glassy eyes. She gave him a sad smile as she blinked her tears back. Booth pulled his hand back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her to him. She didn't resist, instead she shifted and laid her head on his shoulder and a hand on his leg. He placed a gentle kiss on her head before leaning his cheek against her head. Angela smiled as she glanced at the others who saw the interaction between the two and were all smiling.

"At this time I would like to extend the offer for all to accompany the family at Jared and Padme Booth's home. There are directions printed, you can get them on your way to your vehicles." The people who had shown up to show their respects all started moving towards their cars as Booth and Jared stood talking. Padme turned to talk to several people she knew. Brennan bent to talk to Parker.

"Parker, let's go back to the car." She said softly looking at the upset little boy who nodded as he took her outreached hand. "Booth, we'll be at the car." Brennan said softly as she placed her hand on his arm gently. He nodded and she turned with Parker and walked over to where the others were gathered talking.

"How are you sweetie?" Angela asked hugging Brennan.

"I'm fine." She said before looking down at Parker as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Parker, why don't you sit in the car while we wait for your father." She said as he shook his head and let a few more silent tears fall. She pulled him closer as he turned and buried his head in her stomach holding tight as he cried. Angela looked at him sadly as Brennan wrapped an arm around him and the other wrapped around to cradle his head to her as she kept her watery blue eyes on him.

"You're going to stay with Booth at least tonight right?" Cam asked Brennan. Brennan looked up at her and gave a small nod.

"Yes. I will be staying with Booth and Parker." She said as she pulled Parker closer.

"Good. This is not something that will be easy no matter how tough Booth acts." Cam said looking back at Booth and Jared still talking.

"Yes, I've already seen that." Brennan nodded.

"Parker, why don't you go help Hodgins with Michael?" Angela said as Parker pulled back a bit. He looked at Hodgins holding the two month old boy.

"We'll get you when your father is done talking to Uncle Jared." Brennan said as Parker nodded and walked off with Hodgins, Paul, Sweets and Wendell. They looked back and saw Max now standing with the two brothers talking softly.

"So, how long?" Cam asked making Brennan look at Angela confused. "Oh come on. I saw how you were with Booth and just now with Parker. You and Booth are obviously going out, so how long have you been hiding it?"

"Ange…" Brennan trailed off.

"I didn't say a word." She said as Brennan sighed and thought for a minute.

"You and Booth are going out?" Cam asked as Brennan looked at her as a smile spread and Cam let out a little squeal of delight. "No one had any idea."

"Booth and I are very good at concealing our personal lives and events when we feel the need." Brennan explained.

"What else are you hiding?" Cam wondered. "I figured out you and Booth were going out, and I can see you're hiding more. I'll just figure it out eventually if you don't tell me." She crossed her arms as Brennan looked back at Booth as he smiled at Max.

"Booth and I wanted to keep everything quiet until things had been figured out as far as what we will need to do, but you both will not rest until you are told so I assume you will both keep what I am about to tell you to yourselves and not say a word to anyone including Booth." The two women looked at each other then back at Brennan confused.

"Brennan, you want to tell now?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded as she looked at the two for a second. "I'm pregnant." Cam's jaws fell open as she stared at her in shock.

"Pr-pregnant? Dr. Brennan you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes. Booth and I will be having a child."

"Does Booth know?"

"I told him the night we left the hospital after Michael was born. We have been discussing how to deal with this since then, but when Hank became sick we have been focused more on him rather than us and the child."

"So you're about two months pregnant?" Cam asked.

"I am three months and two days."

"Exact?" Cam asked confused as how Brennan was able to track the exact day.

"Yes, it was a night Vincent had been killed, the night before Booth caught Broadsky."

"The night you climbed in bed with him?" Angela asked as Cam's eyes snapped between the two women.

"You climbed into bed with Booth that night?"

"Yes, I was upset and I went to him. We talked and wound up having sex. We have not had sex after, although we have started a quiet relationship. That night would be the only choice as to when I became pregnant." Brennan looked back to see Booth walking over to them as he put his hands in his pockets. "No one is supposed to know." She said as both women nodded.

"You ready?" Booth asked Brennan as he stopped beside her and saw her nod. "Where's Parker?"

"He's with Hodgins and the other men." Brennan told him. "I'll go get him." She turned and started walking off to where the men were crowded around Hodgin's and Angela's car.

"How you holding up?" Cam asked as Booth shrugged.

"I'm fine. Ya know, holding up." Cam nodded.

"It's hard." She said softly as Booth nodded while Brennan walked over holding Parker against her. "We'll see you at Jared's." Booth nodded as the two women moved off to start going to the wake. Booth watched Brennan bend a bit and whisper to Parker before he nodded and went over to Booth giving him a hug as she stopped.

"We should get to Jared's." Brennan said before the three climbed into the SUV and took off to meet everyone at Jared and Padme's house. Booth walked over and started talking to several people from the FBI while Brennan walked with Parker to get him something to eat before he walked back to Booth with to plates.

"What's this?" Booth asked as Parker stopped beside him with a smile.

"Bones said you have to eat." He said handing his father a plate making Booth glance over at Brennan talking to Max off to the side as she gave him a small smile.

"Go give her this plate and we'll go get another one." He said softly as Parker set his plate on the side table before taking back the one Booth held. "Tell her she needs to eat more." He nodded and ran over to Brennan and repeated his father's message while Booth went back to talking with the FBI men.

"Dad, she said to stop being over protective." Parker smiled as Booth smirked before telling the men he would talk with them later before he and Parker went to get him a plate of food so he and Parker would be able to eat together.

Booth sat with Parker standing between his legs leaning back on him, eating ice cream, as Hacker sat and started talking with Booth and Brennan.

"So this is your son?" Hacker asked Booth.

"Yeah." Booth smiled. "Parker, say hi to Deputy Director Hacker." Booth told his son who looked up from his ice cream and looked at Hacker.

"He the one who dated Bones after you had your brain surgery?" Parker asked as Booth paused a second.

"Parker, that's not right to be asking." Booth said as Parker looked back at Hacker. "How are the other agents holding up working with the squints?"

"Considering Temperance is not in the lab they are doing well." Hacker smirked as Booth chuckled looking at the confused Brennan.

"Why does that have to do with anything?" Brennan asked.

"You're not the easiest person to get along with, Bones." Booth said earning a look he knew well from Brennan. "You're just too smart for normal people." He smiled as she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Can I have more?" Parker asked indicating his ice cream as Booth nodded.

"Come on, I'll get it for you." Brennan said standing up and walking with him into the kitchen.

"Temperance has become close to your son and it would seem you also." Hacker said as Booth gave a small smirk and sat back on the couch. "Dr. Sweets has told me that you have both been through a lot in the last few months."

"Yeah, but Bones and me are strong, we can get through whatever is thrown at us." Booth said glancing at the kitchen where he saw Brennan scooping ice cream into a bowel for Parker as he laughed talking to her.

"He's also told me about his efforts to get you to admit your feelings for each other."

"He told you to try to get us together. Didn't he?" Hacker smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"That obvious?" Booth nodded. "He said you two have been pushing it around since you meet. It was obvious there was something between you two when I tried a relationship with her. From what I've seen in reports and what Dr. Sweets has told me it seems you two should take a chance." Booth looked at his boss a minute before he glanced at Brennan still talking with Parker.

"That's a good thing because we actually already started." Hacker looked at him with a bright smile. "We weren't sure how the FBI or anyone else would react so we've been keeping it quiet until we had everything figured out. Probably were only going to wait another month or so before we were forced to start talking."

"Forced?"

"Bones is pregnant." He said with a smirk as Hacker looked at him shocked before a smile slowly started to grow across his face.

"She will make a wonderful mother."

"Yeah, she's already started with Parker and she doesn't even realize it." Hacker nodded as Brennan and Parker walked back over and sat down to talk again. The rest of the night was spent talking to their friends until it was finally time to go home.

Booth told Parker to get ready for bed as he sat down on the couch in his apartment while Brennan got a glass of water from the kitchen. Parker walked out of his bedroom in his pj's and looked at his father. Booth walked over and Parker wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay bud?" Booth asked as he bent to look at Parker who pulled back to look at his father with tears in his eyes.

"It's not fair. Dad, you always said god is nice and only hurt the bad people but he took pops away. He hurt pops and you and Uncle Jared and me. God even hurt Bones." He said glancing at Brennan who stood to the side with tears in her eyes as Booth looked up at her. He took a slow calming breath as he shook his head.

"God does things all for reasons. Pops… he lived a really long time. He was able to see grandkids born and he even got to see you born and grow up." Booth looked at Brennan as she continued to just watch as Booth tried to explain. "Sometimes…. Sometimes god helps people by taking others back to heaven. Pops, he was hurting, to make him feel better god called him to heaven."

"So he helped pops feel better?"

"Yeah. Now pops can take care of us and he is happy and he's not hurting anymore." The ten year old nodded.

"Then why does it hurt us?"

"Because…"

"Sometimes…" Brennan said as she walked closer to the two. "Sometimes it is necessary to hurt to become stronger and learn. It's how we as human beings learn what we can and cannot do, and it helps us grow as beings."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked as Booth looked at Brennan as she wiped a tear from her check.

"When we are given something that hurts us whether it is physically hurting us like a broken bone or emotionally like losing a loved one, we are able to take the experiences and we push beyond them. We learn not to do something that causes us to break a bone. We take our emotional pain and use it to move forward in life. We live everyday to the fullest, meeting new people, working on important things, letting yourself love someone, even take on new experiences."

"Like you and dad?" He asked as Booth and Brennan looked at each other before Brennan gave a small smile.

"Yes. We have been through many emotional events and we've decided to take our experiences from those events and use them to the fullest. It led us together." she watched the boy nod and looked between the two.

"How do you make it stop hurting?"

"You don't bud." Booth said softly. "It never stops hurting, it only hurts less with time."

"So you and Bones still hurt from everything?" Booth glanced at Brennan before giving a little nod.

"Things that happen hurt but when you continue in life. Work hard and focus on the important things the pain doesn't seem to hurt so much. And eventually you will only feel a hint of pain when once you thought you could not continue in life." Parker nodded before he hugged her tight. She froze for a second before she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Booth gave a small smile as Parker pulled back with a sad smile.

"Okay, now get to bed; we have a big day tomorrow." Booth said as Brennan nodded. Parker turned and ran into his room as Brennan turned to Booth as he gently laid his hands on her hips.

"Did I explain it correctly?" She asked slightly worried only to see him give a small smile.

"Yeah Bones, you explained it perfectly." He said before he leaned in and kissed her gently. "Now we need to get some sleep before we need to take Parker home and go through pops stuff at the home."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Bones. Come on you and our baby need some sleep after all this stress. It's not good for the baby."

"I know." She smiled as she leaned in closer to him, stopping only centimeters from Booth as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "After all of this stress and today I want to tell you something that I've discovered. I have finally logically rationalized everything I've felt for you and I've come to the conclusion that I must be in love with you, Seeley Booth." She watched him look at her shocked, unmoving before a smile spread across his face.

"What else could it be? You know I've loved you since I've met you Temperance Brennan." He closed the distance and kissed her deeply. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She nodded as the two walked to the bedroom to relax and try to let the stress and pain from the last week melt away.


End file.
